1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to circuit testing, and more particularly to a system and method for contactless testing of wafers that are undergoing semiconductor processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable, in semiconductor processes, to be able to measure or have some indication of how close a parameter is to a target value when a fabrication process is completed. However, many aspects of semiconductor fabrication do not yet offer control over the absolute values of key parameters. It is this lack of control that has forced circuit designers to turn to ratio techniques that take advantage of the local tracking of parameters, which, in contrast, are tightly controlled, in this processing environment.